


[Podfic of] I've Run A Game

by exmanhater



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Het, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: That night after Nanny fell asleep, Paris snuck downstairs and spent an hour struggling through the section on economics in her father’s nineteenth-century sixth-edition Encyclopedia Britannica, which Paris was not under any circumstances allowed to touch. She eventually concluded that “economics” meant “money” and that grownups always made things way more complicated than they needed to be.(Paris Geller refuses to not know things.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Text of] I've Run A Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241919) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> This story was written very graciously for me by Jedusaur, for me to record for my 2016 #ITPE recipient. Thank you again <3

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2hOLf0X) [4 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 08:48 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
